Mi Verdadero Ángel
by The Death Eternal
Summary: No se sabe que pasó entre ellos dos, lo dejo en su criterio… Pero Zoro sentía que el vacío que Robin le había dejado, se estaba llenando con hermosos recuerdos. Nami se lo recordaba siempre, y él agradecía tener su compañía para nunca olvidarse de su verdadero ángel. [Retos Grand Line]


Zoro y Robin eran la pareja perfecta. Ella era una estudiante de instituto de último año, tenía las mejores calificaciones, los mejores amigos, y el mejor equipo de animadoras de todo Seattle.

Zoro estaba orgulloso de ella, él esperaría a que Robin terminara el instituto para los dos mudarse y formar su propia familia, como querían.

Faltaban solo unos días para el gran baile de primavera, y Zoro ya tenía el esmoquin con el que acompañaría a su novia.

Mientras miraba su atuendo en el espejo de los probadores, recibe un mensaje.

"-No olvides llevar algo color lila en tu traje, osito. Te amo xoxo"

Zoro sonrió, y una vez que tenía todo lo necesario, hasta el accesorio lila, salió del local y fue a su casa. Sus padres lo esperaban para cenar y su hermano menor lo esperaba para tener un partido en la Xbox. Zoro tenía una vida bastante tranquila, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, y de que tomara responsabilidades aún teniendo actitudes de un niño. Su madre sonreía cada vez que le veía.

Los días se pasaron volando, Zoro asistió al baile con Robin y ambos la pasaron de maravilla. Se tomaron muchas fotografías en la cabina de fotos y con sus propios celulares.

Robin le había jurado que esa era una de sus noches favoritas.

Ahora era sábado y ya habían superado el baile de primavera que se realizó el viernes. Zoro no había visto a Robin desde entonces y para entretenerse jugó al fútbol con su hermano Luffy e hizo todas las tareas que su madre le había pedido.

Una vez que terminó, fue a darse una ducha y prepararse para cenar e irse a dormir.

Zoro nunca soñaba, tenía el sueño bastante pesado, era por eso que Robin le decía oso porque ni siquiera ella lograba despertarlo cuando se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el teléfono de la casa Roronoa comenzó a sonar, Zoro no escuchó el teléfono, hasta que su madre corrió a su cuarto y lo golpeó varias veces.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –le preguntó él, tratando de mirar el reloj.

-El señor Law quiere hablar contigo-la madre de Zoro se escuchaba bastante preocupada. Zoro se preocupó también al escuchar el nombre del padre de su novia y atendió el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-dijo sin saber que decir.

-Hola, Zoro, perdona la hora…-se disculpó el hombre. Zoro podía sentir la tristeza en su voz.

-¿Sucede algo señor Trafalgar? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Robin está bien?-preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Por eso te llamaba… ha pasado algo con Robin-la respiración de Zoro quedó suspendida al saber que algo le había pasado a su novia- Robin salió con sus tíos anoche, fue sola, le ofrecí llevarla pero no quiso, hace un par de horas nos llamaron para decirnos que Robin se encontraba en el hospital por un choque…-

Zoro no pudo escuchar mas de esa llamada. Comenzó a temblar y desesperarse, rápidamente soltó el teléfono para ponerse ropa e ir al hospital. Su madre lo miraba preocupada y tomó el teléfono que su hijo había dejado tirado, comenzando a hablar con el señor Trafalgar que todavía estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Zoro iba lo más rápido que podía al hospital, esperaba que su Robin esté bien, no iba a perdonarse que algo le pasara. Él la necesitaba.

Robin no había sobrevivido. Había pasado ya veinticuatro horas, Zoro se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo. No había dicho nada desde que el doctor dio la noticia.

Su madre comenzaba a preocuparse, fue hasta su habitación para ver a su hijo.

–Zoro, cariño… sé que no es algo fácil, pero ¿te gustaría comer algo?– le preguntó. Zoro giró la cabeza para verla.

–No, gracias– y volvió la cabeza al techo. El funeral sería en unas horas y Zoro no había pegado un ojo desde que salió del hospital. Estaba destrozado.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo en la almohada. Zoro la apartó con una mano de forma brusca.

–Lo siento, Robin–dijo. Se sentó en su cama, y se quedó unos minutos mirando el suelo. Decidió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha.

Luego de eso, se puso el traje negro que había usado en el baile de primavera. Miró el pañuelo color lila que sostenía en su mano, y recordó el baile con Robin.

Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y se fue al funeral.

Cuando llegó todavía era temprano, y no había nadie. Solo los padres de Robin.

Zoro no hablaba mucho con ellos, el señor y la señora Trafalgar eran muy buenos y bastante educados, él los respetaba y trataba de mantener una buena relación con ellos.

–Señor Law, señora Bonney–los saludó Zoro.

–Oh, Zoro, cariño. Viniste–dijo la señora Trafalgar, acercándose para abrazarlo. Zoro le devolvió el abrazo, y la señora le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El señor Trafalgar saludó a Zoro con un estrechamiento de manos.

–Si me disculpan, quiero un momento a solas por favor–dijo Zoro y luego de recibir el gesto de asentimiento de los padres de Robin, fue a verla.

El cajón todavía estaba abierto, ella se veía blanca como la nieve, parecía dormida. Zoro deseó que fuera de esa manera, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Sacó el pañuelo lila de su bolsillo, y con cuidado lo puso en las manos de Robin.

–Te amo–le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Zoro Roronoa?–una voz suave, y adorable le habló a sus espaldas. Zoro se volteó y se encontró con una mujer, y sí, se refería a ella como mujer. Era Pelirroja, de ojos miel, y una preciosa piel al igual que sus facciones y su cuerpo.

–Debo estar soñando–dijo él para si mismo. La chica sonrió y fue hacia él.

–Soy Nami–dijo ella–prima de Robin– Zoro soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

–U-un gusto–dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Nami sonrió y se acercó a él, Zoro no dejaba de mirarla, ¿era un ángel?

–Robin no dejaba de hablar de ti, siempre que iba a visitarme se preguntaba por ti y no paraba de contarme las cosas que hacían juntos–decía ella. Zoro la miró pensativo.

–Es bueno saberlo, supongo–dijo él.

–Gracias por cuidarla.

–Ha sido un placer…

–Zoro, no quiero ofenderte, pero… ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo después del entierro?–le preguntó ella. Zoro se lo pensó, ella era igual a Robin, pero estaba seguro de que nadie se comparaba con su osita. Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

–No me ofendes, y claro que iré a dar una vuelta contigo, Nami–dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

–Gracias–dijo ella.

No se sabe que pasó entre ellos dos, lo dejo en su criterio… Pero Zoro sentía que el vacío que Robin le había dejado, se estaba llenando con hermosos recuerdos. Nami se lo recordaba siempre, y él agradecía tener su compañía para nunca olvidarse de su verdadero ángel.


End file.
